leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon TV
Pokémon TV is a free video service provided by The Pokémon Company International that provides select episodes of the Pokémon anime to viewers. It was first accessible to users in November 2010. Episodes are divided by series or by seasons with the viewable episodes being rotated out over time. It can be viewed through the internet with a web browser or by downloading the free "Pokémon TV" app on the for (with support) and ( ), on for (with Chromecast support), on the for the , and on the Channel Store for Roku devices. Available content Pokémon TV is available both in the official Pokémon website and as an app in a total of 12 languages: ( and ), , , , , , , , , , n, and . Episodes on the service are divided into a number of categories: * The Beginning and Gold and Silver, which feature episodes from the original series * A category for each of the other 5 series * A category for the currently airing season * A category each for Pokémon Origins and Pokémon Generations * Special categories which are only available for a limited time. Not every category is available in all languages. Series-based categories The series-based categories make up 7 of the available categories. For these categories, each week, there are ten episodes available for each series. Every Friday, they are rotated, removing the earliest five episodes and adding the next five. ''The Beginning'' Pokémon the Series: The Beginning includes all dubbed episodes from Pokémon - I Choose You! to The Rivalry Revival, with the exception of Beauty and the Beach, Holiday Hi-Jynx, Stage Fight!, and The Mandarin Island Miss Match. This series has been fully rotated in English, French, German, Italian, European Spanish, Dutch, and Brazilian Portuguese. In Danish, only the episodes from seasons 1 and 2 are rotated, while in Finnish, Norwegian, and Swedish, only the episodes from season 1 are rotated. ''Gold and Silver'' Pokémon the Series: Gold and Silver includes all dubbed episodes from Don't Touch That 'dile to Hoenn Alone!. This series has been fully rotated in English, French, German, Italian, European Spanish, Dutch, and Brazilian Portuguese. ''Ruby and Sapphire'' Pokémon the Series: Ruby and Sapphire includes all dubbed episodes from Get the Show On the Road! to Home is Where the Start Is!. This series has been fully rotated in English, French, German, Italian, European Spanish, Danish, Dutch, Brazilian Portuguese, Russian, and Swedish. In Finnish, only the episodes from seasons 8 and 9 are rotated, while in Norwegian, only the episodes from season 9 are rotated. ''Diamond and Pearl'' Pokémon the Series: Diamond and Pearl includes all dubbed episodes from Following A Maiden's Voyage! to Memories are Made of Bliss!. This series has been fully rotated in all languages. ''Black and White'' Pokémon the Series: Black and White includes all dubbed episodes from In The Shadow of Zekrom! to The Dream Continues!. This series has been fully rotated in all languages. ''XY'' Pokémon the Series: XY includes all dubbed episodes from Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin! to The Legend of X, Y, and Z!. This series has been fully rotated in English, French, German, Italian, European Spanish, Danish, Dutch, Finnish, Norwegian, Russian, and Swedish. In Brazilian Portuguese, the episodes from seasons 17 and 18 are rotated with the series, and season 19 is available on a separate section, with one episode being removed and another one added each week. ''Sun & Moon'' Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon includes all dubbed episodes from Alola to New Adventure! to When Regions Collide!. Later episodes are not included, as they are part of the category for the currently-airing season. Currently-airing season Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon — Ultra Adventures is being rotated differently than the series-based categories. It has included all dubbed episodes from A Dream Encounter! to the most recently available episode. In English, French, German, Italian, Danish, Finnish, Norwegian, and Swedish, one episode is being removed and one added each Friday. In Russian, one episode is being added each Friday. And in European Spanish, only the first two episodes of this series are available. ''Pokémon Origins'' and Pokémon Generations Currently, Pokémon Origins is available in English, French, German, Italian, and European Spanish, and Pokémon Generations is available in English, French, German, Italian, European Spanish, Dutch, and Brazilian Portuguese. Both miniseries are available in their entirety. Special categories Movies, special episodes, and selections of episodes are also made available in the service for a limited time. Movies One Pokémon movie is made available for one or two weeks per month in release order, with the exception of Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias, Jirachi: Wish Maker, and Destiny Deoxys, whose rights are owned by Miramax Films. In English, French, German, Italian, and European Spanish, movies 1-4 and 8-19 are available. In Danish and Swedish, movies 2-4 and 10-18 are available. In Dutch and Russian, movie 1-3 and 8-18 are available. In Finnish, movies 1-4, 10-12, and 14-18 are available. In Norwegian, movies 1-4 and 10-18 are available. In Brazilian Portuguese, movies 1-4, 8-10, and 12-18 are available. Specials Other special categories are available for limited times, to mark special events or to air particular special episodes. Currently, two additional categories are available: Trick Channel and Treat Channel, to mark Halloween. The Trick Channel features eight episodes: The Tower of Terror, Illusion Confusion!, Take This House and Shuppet, Get Your Rotom Running!, Scare at the Litwick Mansion!, Scary Hospitality!, Loading the Dex! and A Shivering Shovel Search!. The Treat Channel features nine episodes: Now That's Flower Power!, Pokéblock, Stock, and Berry, Cooking Up a Sweet Story!, Hungry for the Good Life!, A Battle by Any Other Name!, Performing with Fiery Charm!, The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair!, Racing to a Big Event! and Tasting the Bitter with the Sweet!. Episode debuts * Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs (Part One) * Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs (Part Two) * Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade * Eevee and Friends * Pokémon Origins * Pikachu, What's This Key? * Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad Version history iOS Android In other languages References Category:Mobile games Category:Pokémon meta Category:TV and VOD de:Pokémon TV es:TV Pokémon fr:TV Pokémon it:TV Pokémon zh:宝可梦TV